Halloween Treats
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: A collection of one shots surrounding our favorite Duel Monsters characters for the month of October. *Ratings and ships will vary* *Current Update - Wishshipping*
1. Movie Night

**Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Summary: Yugi and Ryou spend a stormy October night watching horror movies. However, what happened when something in the shop catches their attention? *Heartshipping* *Slight Dragonshipping***

 **Genre: Romance/Horror/Humor**

* * *

 **Movie Night**

* * *

"What about this one, Yugi?" Ryou asked, turning from the television to show Yugi what monster movie was to show next.

Yugi, curled up on the couch and wrapped in a warm, Halloween patterned blanket, tilted his head to the side, "That one?"

Ryou nodded, "It's been a while since we've seen it last and it's almost on."

"Does that I mean I get to cuddle with you when it gets too scary?" Truth be told, horror and monster movies scared the crap out of Yugi. Sure, he had grown to get used to them once he and Ryou became a thing, but that still didn't do anything to sooth his fears. While Ryou did freak out a bit at horror movies, it was never as bad as Yugi, making him the perfect cuddle buddy.

Ryou gave him a warm smile, "Of course."

At that, Yugi shrugged, "Alright."

Ryou's warm smile morphed into an excited grin, "Perfect!"

* * *

Half way through the movie, it had started to storm outside, only making Yugi's fear grow. He cuddled closer to Ryou, ready to hide his eyes against Ryou's chest. In turn, Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him close whenever Yugi would get scared by something that happened during the movie.

The movie went on, inching ever so slowly to another scary part, which only caused Yugi to move closer to Ryou.

Ryou ducked his head, kissing the crown of Yugi's head, "It's okay, Yugi." He whispered out, "I've got you."

Yugi's hands gripped at Ryou's sweater and he nodded, finding a small comfort in Ryou's words. Yugi wanted to look away from the movie, but he couldn't. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, right up until a female's scream sounded through the television's speakers, and a gory image of some monster popped up on the screen, causing Yugi to yelp out in fear and bury his face into Ryou's chest.

"Shh…" Ryou slowly rubbed Yugi's arm, "It's okay, Yugi."

Yugi breathed in Ryou's scent, a pleasant mix of vanilla and cinnamon, the scent easily making Yugi relax. Yugi kept his face buried in Ryou's chest for a few seconds before speaking again, "Is it safe?"

Ryou nodded, a soft smile on his face, "It's safe Yugi."

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and the power went out. Yugi screamed again, hiding his face in Ryou's chest. Ryou merely pulled the blanket further up Yugi's petite body and held him closer, slowly rubbing his back.

The two sat in silence, the sound of the rain outside hitting the roof reaching their ears and the loud claps of thunder continuing to scare Yugi a bit. Thunderstorms were never Yugi's favorite thing in the world, however he was sure that had outgrown his childhood fear of thunder, but when the sound of the storm mixed with the horror movie, it was proven that Yugi hadn't outgrown the fear as much as he had hoped. Ryou, however, was patient beyond compare and continued to whisper sweet nothings to Yugi and did anything he could to help his boyfriend relax.

The silence continued on until the sound of the door to the game shop opening and closing caused Yugi's to perk up. Then, there was a creaking noise mixing with soft whispers. Yugi whimpered, his fears still not completely leaving him. He clutched Ryou's sweater again, hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest, "Someone's downstairs, Ryou." He whispered out.

Ryou rubbed Yugi's back and whispered back to him, "It's probably just Yami, Yugi."

"What if it's not?" Yugi asked, "What if that monster got Other Me?"

Ryou couldn't help but make a face; seriously it was just a movie. However, mixed with the thunderstorm, he could understand Yugi's fear, "Do you want me to go check?"

Yugi nodded, "Please?" However, once Ryou made the effort to get up, Yugi clutched at his waist, "I changed my mind, don't leave me."

"Do you want to come with me? I won't let anything hurt you, Yugi."

Yugi considered this for a while before nodding, "Okay."

Ryou stood, grabbing the flashlight on the coffee table and turning it on while Yugi clutched his arm, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. The two made their way out of the living room and into the kitchen, finding it empty. Ryou turned to look back at Yugi, before heading down to the shop.

The two stopped in their tracks when they heard muffled whispering coming from the shop. Yugi clutched Ryou's arm tighter, giving him a frightened look, "Are you gonna go look?" He whispered out.

Before Ryou could give an answer, there was a scuffling sound and the door to the shop opened and closed once again. Ryou gulped, slowly making his way to the shop, shining the light in front of them. Not even one step into the shop, and Ryou found himself bumping into someone and the flashlight fell to the floor. The new person making an 'oomf' sound, the clank of the flashlight hitting the ground, another loud clap of thunder, and the shop lighting up with lighting seemed to all happen at once. Yugi screamed out and pulled Ryou closer to him.

"Wh-who's there?" Ryou called out, his own fears getting to him.

Before the other person could utter an answer, the eldest Muto came rushing down the stairs, a flashlight in his hands, "What's going on down here?"

Yugi kept his eyes shut and continued to cling to Ryou, "Grandpa! There's some creepy person in the shop!"

"Yeah, me." A familiar deep voice answered for the older Muto.

Ryou also shut his eyes and turned to Yugi, holding him close, "Get rid of him Mr. Muto!"

Solomon merely sighed, and rubbed his temples, "I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled under his breath, "Just pick up the flashlight and look, I'm going back to bed." Solomon turned, walking back up the stairs, "Kids today…"

"Go look, Ryou." Yugi urged his boyfriend.

"Yes, Ryou, look." The familiar deep voice spoke again, dripping with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, turned, picked up the flashlight and shined it on the new person before them. He looked, feeling stupid.

Yami stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his face, "Movie night was a success, I take it?"

"Who is it, Ryou?" Yugi asked, his eyes still shut.

"Why won't you see for yourself, Partner." Yami spoke up, answering for Ryou.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and a bright blush dusted his cheeks. He sheepishly peered out from behind Ryou, and took in the sight of Yami standing there, ready to burst into laughter. Yugi giggled, moving and standing next to Ryou, "Welcome home, Other Me."

Yami's eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Thanks for the warm welcome, you two."

Yugi pouted, "You scared us!"

"What were you doing in the shop anyway?" Ryou asked, eyeing Yami's disheveled appearance.

It was Yami's turn to blush. He looked away, "N-nothing."

Yugi couldn't help but grin, "It's was date night with Joey, wasn't it?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryou took a step closer, "You two were making out in the shop, weren't you?"

Yami's eyes widened and he quickly made his way up the stairs, "No!"

Yugi, forgetting all about his fears, grabbed the flashlight from Ryou and chased after Yami, letting the blanket fall to the ground, "You did, didn't you? I'm telling Grandpa that you two got all handsy on the counter!"

"You will do no such thing, Partner!" Yami shouted back, his blush growing. He locked himself into the former guest that was now his own bedroom, "Now, go to sleep, Partner!"

Yugi chuckled, walking back down the stairs. He set the flashlight on the floor, the light shooting up and lighting the area around the couple. Yugi gave a blissful sigh and leaned into Ryou's chest, "It's getting late, you should spend the night." He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent, "We can go out and rent the movie in the morning."

Ryou closed his eyes and smiled, holding Yugi close to him, "I'll be fine walking home, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, his hair tickling Ryou's chin, "Please stay. It's still storming outside too, anyway."

Ryou chuckled, "How can I say 'no' to you?"

Yugi grinned, looking at Ryou, "You can't. Maybe tomorrow morning we can stop by the Halloween shop too!" He removed himself from Ryou's gentle embrace and held his hand, "We can start getting ideas for costumes."

Ryou smiled, picking up the flashlight and let himself be gently pulled by Yugi, "That's seems like a nice idea. We'll make it a date, then."

Yugi nodded, "Perfect."


	2. Leaves and Coffee

**Okay, so this isn't exactly Halloween-ish, but it is fall, so why not?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I missed!**

* * *

 **Summary: Yugi wants to take Atem to the local coffee shop to try the seasonal offerings. After all, this was Atem's first actual fall experience with his own body and Yugi wanted to make sure that Atem got the proper experience! However, the two can't help but have a small heart to heart on the way there. *Puzzle/Blindshipping***

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

* * *

Yugi's laugh was just so sweet that Atem couldn't help but melt at the sound. However, that rotten crunching sound underneath their feet seemed to make it a bit tough to fully enjoy Yugi's laughter. Either way, it was a new thing for him. The cool wind nipping at his face was another new experience for him. Even if they were a bit annoying and frustrating for the ex-pharaoh.

The feeling of his hand being taken in another and the sensation of something rough brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to his hand to find that Yugi's hands were under his and in his palm sat a reddish-orange dried up leaf.

"This is all so new to you, isn't it?" Yugi asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Atem blinked, meeting Yugi's eyes, "It is. I must say, so far, it's been a pain in the royal ass."

Yugi giggled, closing Atem's fingers over the leaf, "But you'll get used to it, I'm sure."

Atem's fingers lightly touched over the leaf. For some reason, crushing the dead leaves with his boot-clad feet were okay, but crushing them in his hand wasn't, "Am I going soft?"

"Hm?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, a motion that Atem found downright adorable.

Atem chuckled, ruffling Yugi's hair with his free hand, "You're so cute, Partner."

Yugi's cheeks turned a bright red, this time from a blush and not the cool weather. He wanted to swat Atem's hand away, but it was Atem and Atem was the only person allowed to ruffle Yugi's hair like that, "Stop." He whined, even if he didn't want Atem to stop. Still, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when Atem simply left his hand there, moving his fingers up and down, as if he was scratching a cat behind its ear, "And what do you mean about going soft?" Yugi asked, looking up at Atem.

Atem meant to answer Yugi's question, he really did! However, with one look at Yugi's slight pout and that small bunch of blond hair that covered one of his eyes from the weight of Atem's hand, he lost it. He laughed, removing his hand from Yugi's hair and covering his mouth, "Stop being so adorable, Yugi!" Honestly, Yugi was truly gifted. He was the only one who could successfully bring out Atem's loving, gentler side with no problem what so ever. Of course, he was gentle with their friends, but never in the same way as he was with Yugi.

"Atem!" Yugi whined again. This time, however, he leaned into Atem's chest, burring his face into his boyfriend's crimson light sweater, "Stooppp." He wrapped his arms around Atem's waist, hands clutching at Atem's black trench coat.

Atem's laughter died down to a chuckle that sent a slight shiver down Yugi's spine. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite form and placed his chin on Yugi's head, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop, Partner."

"Good." Came the muffled reply. Yugi picked up his head, resting his chin on Atem's chest as he looked up at him, "But you never did answer my question."

"Hmm, I didn't, did I." Atem twirled the leaf in his hand behind Yugi's back, "I just mean that it seems cruel to be to wiling crush the leaf. It's just a leaf, yes, but it's dead."

Yugi laid his head on Atem's chest, "True. But they return next year, just as beautiful as before. Despite them being all dried up, they're still beautiful in a way." He looked back up to Atem, "Kinda like you."

Atem furrowed his brows, "Like me?"

Yugi nodded, removing himself from Atem's arms before taking his hand and leading him to their original destination, "When you had no memories and was just a spirit, it was sad, in a way. You weren't your past self, but still just as great. However, once you did regain your memories, you came back, just as beautiful as before." Yugi gingerly took the leaf from Atem's hand, "There's always something just as beautiful around the corner. As something to look forward to."

Atem listened to Yugi's words, taking each of them to heart. Then he smirked, ruffling Yugi's hair with his other hand, "That was cheesy, Partner." He chuckled at Yugi's small whine of (false) protest, "But still," he removed his hand, "I suppose you do have a point."

* * *

"Come on, Atem! Just try it!" Yugi smiled up at Atem, watching him with curious eyes. After all, he made sure that Atem's first actual fall season experience would be spent properly and that meant a trip to the local coffee shop for the seasonal treats and drinks.

Atem blinked at the warm cup in his hands before bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. Yugi had been wanting to take him out for his first taste of what he called a 'pumpkin spice latte' (whatever that was to, Atem.), so, who was he to deny his boyfriend's wishes? Atem tasted the spicy yet sweet drink on his tongue before taking a bigger sip. He tilted his head, placing the cup on the table between them, a small satisfied smile on his face, "It's not bad."

Yugi's face lit up, "So, you like it?"

Atem chuckled, "Yes, Partner. I suppose I like it."

"Then we have a winner, I guess. Here," Yugi held out his drink, this one being a cold one, "try mine. Salted caramel." He nodded, a small smile on his face. Yugi was obviously enjoying this. Atem finally had a body of his own and now the two could spend time together without having to worry about some dark force. And, it gave Yugi a chance to help Atem learn the ropes of being an actual teenager for once.

Atem carefully took the cool beverage from Yugi's hand before taking a small sip. This time, however, he tilted his head again, and gave a small hum that was a mix of surprise and contemplation. Then, he took another sip, and, unfortunately for Yugi, a pull of the drink, "I'll take this one, instead." He smirked at Yugi.

Yugi's jaw dropped in surprise, "Atem!" Still, Yugi couldn't help but giggle, "That one's mine!"

Atem placed the drink on the table before pulling out his deck, "I'll duel you for it, then." He offered, a mischievous glint in his eye that he only got when it came to games, especially Duel Monsters.

Yugi pouted, "You can't get everything you want by winning duels."

Atem looked at him, "So, no duel? Even just for fun?"

Yugi looked at him. Atem had a hopeful look on his face, but that glint in his eyes never leaving. It was obvious that Atem wouldn't go without a duel. Then again, "Fine." Neither would Yugi.


	3. Creepy Night

**A Wishshipping request from ktkat9! Sorry that it's a bit late, but college got in the way omg Be sure to check out ktkat9's works, as well!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Summary: There's a haunted house in town and Yugi desperately wants to go check out with his boyfriend. However, Joey isn't too keen on walking through a horror filled room. So, with the haunted house plans on hold, a walk home opens a door to an eventful night. What happens when something goes bump in the night? *Whishshipping* *Slight Time/Prideshipping***

 **Genre: Romance/Horror/Humor/Friendship**

* * *

 **Creepy Night**

* * *

"Come on, Joey! Please!" Yugi practically whined, his eyes bright with a silent pleading.

Joey could feel his resolve breaking. After all, Yugi was just too adorable for his own good. However, Joey was afraid of anything paranormal and horror, "Sorry, Yug, but haunted houses aren't my thing and you know that."

Atem stood next to Yugi, arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face, "Do you think he's gonna break anytime soon, Partner?"

Yugi looked over to the former pharaoh, "He better." He gave Joey another puppy dog face, "Please Joey!" He attached himself to his boyfriend's arm, "I need someone big and strong to protect me."

Atem snickered, "Nice move, Partner, but I'm not sure if he can handle it."

Joey felt his resolve breaking more and more, "What about Atem?"

Atem shook his head, "Can't. As much as I would love to accompany Yugi here, haunted houses seem more like a couple thing." He shrugged, "Besides, I'll be with Seto and Mokuba that night."

Joey wanted to roll his eyes and throw out insults at the mention of Money Bags, but of course, Yugi's adorable pleading was highly distracting. Plus, if he valued his life (which he did!), insulting Atem's boyfriend while in the same room with Atem wasn't such a good idea. Joey stole one more glance to Yugi's face and he broke, "Fine! I'll go."

Yugi's face lit up, "Thank you, Joey!" He wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Joey couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite form.

Atem smiled at the sight. He was happy that Yugi found someone and he knew that when push comes to shove, Joey would be right there to protect him. Atem approached the two and patted Joey on the shoulder, "Besides Joey, it's not like you had much of a choice. You did lose that bet." He smirked.

Yugi pulled away, "What bet?"

Atem's smirk grew, ignoring Joey's silent protesting to not say anything, "Oh, just that he had to last through that horror movie Ryou had rented last week. You know, the one we saw over at his place and Joey literally ran out of the room after thirty minutes?"

Yugi looked over to Joey, "You betted on that?"

Joey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey! I thought I could actually last this time!"

Yugi sighed, shaking his head, "Joey, you should know to never challenge Atem at a bet." He shrugged, "He knows how to call them." Honestly, Yugi wondered how Joey thought he could watch the move in whole without even covering his eyes.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Mister Pharaoh over here wins at just about everything."

Yugi chuckled. He stood up on his toes and planted a soft peck on Joey's cheek, "It's okay. You're still a winner in my book."

Joey smiled, wrapping his arms around Yugi again, "Hmm, if you say so."

Atem shook his head at the two lovebirds, "Besides, Joey, Partner was going to be ask you either way."

Joey looked over to Atem, his eyes wide, "You knew he was going to ask me?"

Atem chuckled, "Of course." He patted Joey's back, "Good luck in that house."

* * *

Yugi held onto Joey's hand as the two waited to enter the house. Yugi was brimming with excitement, while Joey was trying to hold in his fears. Yugi huddled closer to him and squeeze his hand, giving Joey silent support, which was something he greatly appreciated.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Joey?" Yugi asked, his voice dripping with deep concern, "I don't mind skipping out."

Joey shook his head, trying to be as casual as possible, "It's fine, Yug. Besides, Atem will never let me live it down if I skipped out on honoring my side of our bet."

Yugi shot him a look, "Other Me would never hold it against you, Joey." He tilted his head to the side, a slight smirk on his face, "Or is it just because you don't want to admit defeat?" When Joey just awkwardly cleared his throat, Yugi gave him a sympathetic smile, and slight tug on his arm, "Come on."

Joey blinked down at him, "What? You were so excited, Yug."

Yugi just shook his head, "True, but if you're absolutely positive that you don't want to go through with the house, then I won't push. I'm sorry for asking when I know you don't like anything like this."

Joey's face contoured into a frown, "You don't need to apologize, Yugi."

Yugi gave a small shrug, "Well, I did." He tugged again at Joey's arm, "Let's go." He left the long line, gently pulling Joey with him, "I don't mind missing out. I can always ask Other Me to come with me on another day." He gave Joey a small smile, "Besides, Other Me is with Kaiba and Mokuba tonight and Grandpa is visiting Author and Rebecca."

"So, your place is empty?" Joey cocked an eyebrow, giving his boyfriend a small smirk.

Yugi nodded, "Yup. We can cuddle, have a movie night just to ourselves. What do you say?"

"Hmm, a night just with my favorite person in the whole world?" Joey chuckled, "Of course I'm for it."

Yugi's smile grew, "Perfect!"

* * *

Bakura snickered, poking his head out from the alleyway he and Malik were hiding in, "Here comes someone." He whispered, looking back to Malik.

"Let me see!" He whispered back, pulling Bakura out of the way, earning him an annoyed grunt. He looked out into the sidewalk and an evil grin broke out onto his face, "It's the Mini Pharaoh and his boyfriend."

This time, it was Bakura's turn to pull Malik back. He looked, and then, he chuckled, "Perfect."

* * *

The walk towards Yugi's home was quiet; neither wanting to break it. The silence was comfortable and relaxing. The cool October air nipped at Yugi's cheeks, causing him to huddle closer to Joey, something that was highly appreciated by the taller teen. Everything was calm and absolutely perfect.

That was, until a low growling reached their ears. Yugi blinked, looking over to the darkened alleyways before moving closer to Joey.

Joey gave Yugi's hand a slight squeeze, "It's probably just a dog, Yugi."

"Well, it doesn't help that it's so dark and empty over here." Yugi answered, squeezing Joey's hand back.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll protect ya." Joey proclaimed, nodding his head.

Yugi didn't say anything, he just smiled and leaned in closer to his boyfriend. However, that smile didn't last long, another low growl ringing in the night. Yugi huddled closer, "There it is again, Joey."

Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "It'll be okay, Yug." He looked around, making sure that there was nothing around.

The growling soon grew louder and closer. Yugi started to cling to Joey's arm, "Joey!" He whimpered out, fear taking over, "It's getting closer!"

Joey stopped, standing in front of Yugi. His eyes searched the area before him, looking out for any danger. He stole a quick glance back to Yugi as his gripped tightened on Joey's jacket, "I've got you, Yugi." Joey whispered, "You're safe."

Yugi just whimpered, nodding as he tightened his grip; holding onto to Joey like a life line.

The growling grew closer, then stopped. Joey furrowed his brows and listened carefully, making sure that whatever what making those growling noises ran off, "It's gone now, Yugi." Joey whispered, getting ready to turn around to take Yugi in his arms.

"Joey!" Yugi's screaming caught Joey's attention and caused the teen to whip around.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted, coming face to face with a tall, figure covered in fur that was matted with blood, holding his precious boyfriend in its arms.

Poor Yugi was struggling to get free, tears running down his face. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that it just some person playing a prank, but Yugi was in no position to listen to reason, "Joey!" Yugi shouted, wanting more than anything to just feel safe in his boyfriend's arms.

Joey gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, failing to notice the familiar figure trying to get the attention of the one holding Yugi, "Let go of him!" Joey shouted, the strong need to protect Yugi taking over. He launched himself forward, his fist connecting with the figure's jaw, causing his grip on Yugi to loosen. Joey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Are you okay, Yugi?" Joey asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

Yugi sniffled and gave a nod, "I'm fine." He buried his face in Joey's chest, "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you!" A soft but rough voice responded for Joey.

"I tried to warn you, idiot!" Another voice shouted in annoyance.

The couple turned to see Bakura, decked out head to toe in special effects makeup and faux fur wth a gory wolf mask in his hand and was currently getting smacked upside the head by an annoyed Malik.

Bakura sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that. We didn't mean to make the Mini Pharaoh cry."

"Well, you did!" Joey huffed, still holding Yugi close. The need to protect Yugi was morphing to downright anger, "Honestly, don't you two jerks know when to quit?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, rubbing his still throbbing jaw, "You know we always terrorize people this time of year! But fuck, did you have to punch me!?"

Joey pointed a finger at Bakura, "You scared Yugi!"

"Joey." Yugi's small voice piped up, "Just drop it. I'm fine and we should be used to their antics by now."

Malik sighed, "He's right. Besides, we'd better get into hiding before Pharaoh finds out and comes after us."

Joey sighed, watching at the two left, arguing and shoving each other as they walked. Joey looked back down to Yugi, who was still tightly held in his arms, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yugi nodded, wiping the last of his tears, "I'm fine." He heaved a sigh, "Come on," he removed himself from Joey's arms and took his hand, gently pulling him along, "let's get going."

* * *

"Partner! I'm home!" Atem called walking into the living room. He stood at the doorway, a smile on his face, "Looks like they fell asleep." His looked at the sight before him of Joey and Yugi, cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep. Yugi's head was resting comfortably on Joey's shoulder and his hand clutched at Joey's shirt. The taller teen had his arms wrapped around Yugi's form, his cheek resting the crown of Yugi's head.

Atem's eyes flickered over to the television as the credits of some random monster movie rolled over the screen. He chuckled and shook his head, quietly approaching the coffee table. He took the remote and shut the television off before setting the remote back on the table. He then noticed the blanket at Yugi's feet and carefully draped it over the sleeping couple. He gave another chuckle before retreating to his bedroom, giving the couple some peace and well deserved rest alone.


End file.
